Ring of Fire
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: Sam and Dean roll into Diamond Point, Minnesota on a hunt. The last thing that either of them thought would come out of the small town was Jenna Price. A girl that leaves a lasting impression on the eldest Winchester son. (Sorry if that summary sucks)
1. Highway to Hell

The ring of the bell above the door made Jenna's ears perk up. Looking around the kitchen she saw that none of her employees were making their way to the front of the diner.

"Calm down everyone, let's not all run out all at once."

She said wiping her hands on her apron. The four other young women let out laughs as they continued their work in the kitchen. Jenna let out a sigh and made her way to the saloon style doors that lead out to the main part of the diner. On her way out she grabbed a handful of menus that were in box that was nailed to the wall. Pushing past the doors Jenna saw two men sitting at the bar talking to each other.

"Can I help you boys?"

The two men's head snapped up to look at the young woman walking towards them with menus in her hands. As Jenna walked towards them she studied them, a bad habit that she picked up ever since she started working at the diner when she was 14. The two looked similar, they had to be related, maybe brothers. One had longer hair than the other, he looked older but his eyes said otherwise. The other one had short hair and he had to be the older of the two. When the shorter haired one's dark green eyes landed on Jenna a smile came onto his face and with his right elbow he hit the man sitting next to him. Seeing this, Jenna smiled and stopped behind the bar counter right in front of them, and placed two menus down on the counter.

"The sign out front says it's the best place in the county to get food."

"You can bet your ass it is. Can I get you boys some coffee?"

"That would be great."

The shorter haired one said with a smile. Jenna tried her best to not blush seeing the way that he looked at her. She nodded and turned her back to the boys and walked back towards the door to the coffee maker. Walking away she heard the two pick up the menus and open them up. When she walked past the order window she saw Sara, one of her waitress looking out the window at the only two costerms.

"Get back to work."

Jenna said quietly as she walked by, Sara rolled her eyes and ducked back into the kitchen. Jenna grabbed two large coffee mug and took the fresh pot of coffee out from the coffee maker, pouring the drink into the mugs. When they were full, Jenna picked them back up with both hands and walked back to the two customers. Placing the mugs on the counter she watched as the shorted haired one grabbed his first and looked up at Jenna and gave her another million watt smile.

"Thanks Jenna."

He thanked as he looked at the nametag that was pinned on her shirt. She smiled at him and watched as the longer haired man grabbed the mug but went for the wire basket of sugar and creamer.

"Best baked goods in the next four counties?"

"You better believe it. I've got the reviews and medals to prove it."

"Do you have any pie?"

The shorter haired one asked when he placed his cup of coffee down. Jenna giggled seeing the look in his eyes when he said pie.

"Well, my pies are first place winners, but it's eight in the morning, we won't have any pies until dinner time. Sorry."

"I guess I'll have to come back later."

He said with a wink. This time Jenna was sure that her face must have turned a different shade as he did that. The longer haired one placed his menu down and took a drink of his coffee, before he looked up at Jenna.

"I'll have the Mud Mountain Sunrise."

Jenna nodded and made a mental note of his order then the other man placed his menu down and Jenna grabbed both of the menus off the counter.

"And I'll have your Big Sunday Breakfast, with extra bacon and hash browns."

"You boys got it. Mud Mountain and a Big Sunday with extra bacon and hash brown. I'll go get the girls started on that."

She said then turned on her heels and hurried to the kitchen. When she pushed the saloon doors she put the menus back into the box and called out the two orders.

"Mud Mountain and a Big Sunday with extra bacon and hash."

The four girls in the kitchen called out that they were on it and they went to their stations. Jenna walked over to the large industrial grill that was next to the order window and pulled out a bag of potatoes from the storage next to the grill. When she pulled out five potatoes, she grabbed the cheese grater and started to grade the potatoes.

Next to her on the grill Alley had started pouring pancake mix onto the hot surface. Jenna's blue eyes looked over at her co-worker and saw that she was looking out the window at the two men in the restaurant front.

"Alley, watch what you're doing."

Her friend's brown eyes ripped away from the window and looked down at the amount of mix that she been pouring on the grill. She had made a huge pancake and she cursed herself.

"Sorry."

She said as she grabbed a spatula to scrape off the mess. Jenna rolled her eyes and continued to grade the potatoes. When she was done, her hand grabbed the bowl of butter and the bottle of olive oil. She took the butter knife from the bowl into her hand, taking a large hunk of butter out then slapped it down onto the grill. With her other hand she threw a handful of grated potatoes on top of the butter.

"Coming though."

Mary said as she stood in between Alley and Jenna and started breaking eggs, making a fried egg on the grill surface.

"Bowl."

She said and Jenna reached over to the storage and grabbed the cast iron cirule. Handing it to Mary, she placed it onto the grill then she broke three eggs and dumped them into the circle. Jenna then grabbed a whik and handed it to Mary as well. Thanking her Mary started to whisk the eggs in the circle, and looked through the order window.

"Where that sausage and bacon?"

Jenna called back to the two other girls in the kitchen. She heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"I getting on it."

Ellie called and then her arm came between Jenna and Mary. Four links of sausage and stack of cuts of bacon were thrown down on the grill next to the cooking hash browns. Jenna grabbed the stack of bacon and started to pull the cuts apart and laid them out separately on the space that was left on the grill. Behind her she could feel that Ellie was still standing behind her, Jenna turned her head to look at the younger woman standing behind her. Raising her eyebrows she gave her a look that Ellie knew all too well.

"Don't you have something to do?"

Ellie's eyes moved away from the window and looked down at her boss's blue eyes. Nothing came out of her mouth for a moment but then her words found her again.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, Jenna."

Then she walked back to her station and started cleaning again. Jenna shook her head and went back to cooking the hash browns. She made three more groups of shredded potatoes on the grill and stood waiting with a spatula in her hand.

"Four pancakes."

Alley called from the other side of the grill, then she placed two large plates on the sill with two large pancakes on each plate. With her work being done Alley cleaned up her mess on the grill then took the dirty dishes that she had made over to the sink and started washing them. Jeanna flipped one of the handfuls of hash browns then Mary grabbed one of the plates and put the scrambled eggs on one, then grabbed the other and placed the fried egg on it next to the stack of pancakes. Mary did the same as Alley and cleaned up her area, then left Jenna at the grill by herself.

Jenna flipped the bacon and turned the sausage, she flipped the hash browns. As she stood there she hummed a song to herself as she worked. When the hash browns were a golden brown she grabbed Big Sunday plate and dumped the shredded potatoes on the opened spot on the plate. Now she watched over the sausage and bacon, waiting for those last things to finish up cooking. Five minutes passed and she grabbed the sausage links off the grill and put them on the Mud Mountain plate, then grabbed the bacon and placed it on the last plate.

"Sara, I need a tray."

"On it."

In seconds Sara rushed over with a black circular tray with a bottle of Frank's Red Hot, Heinz ketchup, and two sets of forks and knifes. Holding two plates in her hands, Jenna placed them on the tray then took the tray from Sara's hands. With the tray on her right arm, Jenna walked out of the kitchen and towards her only two customers of the morning.

"One Mud Mountain and a Big Sunday with extra hash browns and bacon."

She said placing the plates of breakfast down in front of their respective owners. Grabbing the silverware she placed them next to the plates, and then placed the bottles down. Looking over at the two men's face she saw their wide eyes as they looked at their plates of food.

"Damn."

The shorter one said as he grabbed the fork and dug into his food right away. Jenna smiled and brought the tray to her chest and crossed her arms over, and watched them start to eat.

"What brings you boys to Diamond Point?"

She asked as the long haired one grabbed the bottle maple syrup and poured it on the pancakes. He looked up from his food and locked eyes with Jenna.

"My brother and I are on a road trip."

"Sweet. Where are you boys headed?"

"We don't know yet. Just all over I guess."

"Sounds like you boys need your own TV show or something."

"Oh damn."

The short haired one said as he tilted his back in stafation. Jenna giggled at his reaction and smiled as he looked up at her and pointed his fork down at his plate of food.

"This is the best breakfast I have ever had."

"Why thank you."

"You wouldn't know of anywhere we could stay? Driving through town we noticed that all the hotels are full."

"Yeah, sorry about that. The big country fair is this week at the fairgrounds. People come from all over the state for this. I'd be surprised you'd find somewhere to stay at all. You two should stick around for it, it's a lot of fun, plus I'm entering my pies."

She said with a wink towards the short haired one. He smiled at her and nodded his head and looked at the man next to him.

"We just might. This is my little brother Sam, and I'm Dean."

He told her with a smile. Jenna smiled at him and she could feel her face growing hot again.

"Jenna. You might be able to find somewhere to stay in Heartson, it's about 30 miles up the road. Sorry about this whole thing. The fair is a big deal around here."

"So, Jenna, is this place yours?"

Sam asked as he looked around the diner and as he cut his pancakes. She nodded and looked around the diner with a smile on her face.

"Yup. My grandma left it to me when she past a few years ago. I've been working her since I was a teenager."

"This might sound like a weird question, but what is with the murders of the farmers in the town?"

The smile on Jenna's face fell, replaced with a look of hurt. Her eyes looked down at the floor then back at Sam, letting out a sigh.

"You heard about that, eh?"

"Yeah. Could you tell us anything, if you don't mind."

"Um, yeah. Well it started about three weeks ago. After Annabel Clark didn't show up to work on Monday morning her sister went over to her house and found that the whole family was dead. They were found in the barn, hung from the rafters, hung upside down, all their blood was drained. Then it happened to four other families. It's horrible. This is the biggest murder spree in the town's history."

She said then she felt tears forming behind her eyes and she took a deep breath. Both Sam and Dean looked at her with a look of condolence in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. Did you know the families?"

"I did. One of the families was one of my workers, Derek. But... he wasn't found with his family. The police say that it was him. But I know it wasn't. I've known Derek since high school, he would never do anything like that."

"I'm sorry, Jeanna."

Dean said. She looked up and met Dean's green eyes. A faint smile came onto her face when she met the gaze of traveler.

"It's just that Diamond Point is a small town. There's no more than two thousand people in town. I just never thought that something like this would happen here. This is one of those towns where if you do something bad, within a hour everyone is talking about it."

"If you don't mind me asking, but did has anyone come into town that you never seen before?"

"With the fair coming up, people started coming to town when the killings started."

"What about people who just come out at night? Like bar flies."

"LIke the Lost Boys or something? Sleep all day, party all night?"

"I guess."

Jenna's smile from her joke faded as she as that the looks on the brother's face was serious.

"Not that I can say. Sorry."

"Jenna! We're going for our smoke break."

Sara and Alley called from behind her. Jenna turned around and saw that the two girls were standing just outside the saloon doors with a pack of cigarettes in their hands.

"It's eight in the morning guys."

"It's not my fault that it's dead in here."

"Fine, you get ten minutes."

Jenna said and the two girls smiled then hurried towards the front door, their eyes on Sam and Dean as they passed. Jenna rolled her eyes and then the bell sounded and the door shut behind Sara and Alley.

"Some people's kids."

Jenna said with a sigh. Both Sam and Dean let out a slight chuckle at her words. Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on Sara and Alley as they started their smoke break.

"Sorry to cut the chit chat short but I have to get back to work. Just holler if you need anything."

Jenna said then turned to walk back into the kitchen. When she pushed past the saloon doors she heard Ellie and Mary stammler to their feet and act like they weren't looking out the order window.

"Hey Jenna. What's up?"

Mary asked and looked out of the corner of her eye at the brothers in the other room. Jenna just rolled her eyes and walked over to her station and started to get ready to make pies. After a while Sara and Alley walked back into the back room and then the bell above the door rang again, and the voices of a few regulars were heard. Alley walked back out into the main eating area to get their orders. When she came back in the girls started on their breakfast, leaving Jenna to make her pies.

Looking up from her pie crust Jenna saw the girls looking out the order window at Sam and Dean who were still eating.

"Back to work ladies."

Jenna said as she leaned her back on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her employees. The girls turned around and hung their heads. They walked back to stations and made their breakfast orders. As Sara and Alley made waffles and scrambled eggs, they both watched Sam and Dean out of the corner of their eyes. Jenna let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Their names are Sam and Dean. They're on a road trip and are looking for a place to stay."

"Well they can stay with me. Because holy hell are they hot."

Sara said taking another long look at the two in the other room. Alley nodded her head in agreement.

"Preach it, sister!"

Mary called out raising her hands in the air, Ellie and Sara let out an amiem, and Jenna couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd like to take one of those boys and bite me off a piece of that."

"Has anyone heard from Jon? He should have been in an hour ago."

Jenna asked them as she looked up at her coworkers. The girls all rolled their eyes and gave her a look.

"Stop acting as professional. You are thinking the same thing, Jenna."

Alley said as she poured more batter into the waffle iron. Jenna let out a sigh, she knew that the girls were now going to gang up on her about Sam and Dean.

"We are all thinking at same thing, Jeanna."

"How can you not? The long haired one is just, yum. I want to climb that."

Mary said with a smirk on her lips as she spoke and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Seriously, we all know you better than anyone Jenna. I bet you dig the shorter hair one."

Jenna smiled to herself but bit her lip as she looked over at the order window, seeing Dean eat his breakfast. She couldn't help but agree with them. It had to be his green eyes or his lips. Oh those lips, she just wanted to kiss those lips all day long.

"Girl, you got it, huh."

Ellie said looking over the long haired blonde. Jenna shot her a look and went back to her work. As she worked, her blue eyes would drift over to the order window and steal glances at Dean. Whenever she would be looking at him too long she shook her head and tried to make herself focus on her job. Finishing her pie crusts, she left it in the pie plates and walked out of the kitchen. Walking over to the brothers she put her hands on the counter and looked at them.

"How was it boys?"

"The best damn breakfast I've ever had."

Dean said wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. She grabbed the empty plates and stated the plates on top of each other.

"Anything else boys?"

"Any pie yet?"

"I just made the crust. You'll have to wait a little longer, Dean."

"Are you sure that there's no where we could stay?"

Sam asked as he looked up from his empty coffee cup. Jenna let out a sigh and looked from Sam to Dean.

"I'm not sure. You could stop by-"

"You boys can stay with us."

Sara voice called. Jenna's head whipped around and saw Sara almost hanging out of the order window with a huge smile on her face. Jenna gave her friend a look of both annoyance and of 'how in the world could you say that'.

"Oh, that's an option?"

Dean asked. Jenna looked back at the brothers and gave them a weak smile.

"Um, well, it is the five of us there...it's kinda of a full house."

"Come on, Jenna. It's a big house. I'm sure we can find room for these lovely gentlemen."

Sara said and winked at the two. Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed. Looked from Sam and Dean, she turned to look at Sara, and saw that the rest of the girls were crowded around the order window and nodding. Looking from them she looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Well, I guess there's the pull out coach."

The girls in the kitchen cheered and again Jenna rolled her eyes. Looking back at the brothers she saw that they were both smiling.

"Thank you, Jenna."

Sam said smiling as he pushed his empty mug away from him. She smiled at him and sighed.

"That means I want this famous pie I've be hearing about."

Dean said with a smile on his face as he looked up Jenna. She gave him a weak smile and she wanted to throw the plates at the order window at Sara.

"Yeah, you'll get those pies, don't you worry."

Jenna said then walked back to the kitchen. When she walked through the doors she turned to looked at her coworkers. All of their heads turned to look at her, they walked away from the window and just looked at their boss.

"So I guess sexy tourests are coming over for dinner."

Sara said with a smile on her face as she watched her boss. The look on Jenna's went from slalom to rage. She threw the two plates at the group of girls and they ran off every which way and let out shrieks of terror and laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sara I will have your head!"

Jenna almost screamed at friends as she threw her temper tampum.

"You thank us later, Jenna! You just needed to get laid!"

Mary yelled as her and the others ran over to the other side of the kitchen. Jenna let out another frustrated scream and walked over to her pies, starting to make the filling for each pie.

"Come on, Jenna. Think about it, you haven't gotten any since you were with Ryan."

"That was what? Seven months ago? Maybe that's why you've been such a cow?"

Sara and Mary both said, knowing just how to push their friend's buttons.

"Okay! That's enough. Both of you out front waitressing."

Jenna commanded and then she heard the hussle of their feet to the exit and the sound on the saloon doors closing.

"Seven months? Damn, that's almost a year."

"Save it, Alley."

She yelled, causing her friend to giggle and return to her work. Jenna let out a sigh and went back to chopping up the green apples on the cutting board. She mumbled under her breath about how she was going to kick the crap out of her employees.


	2. All Along the Watchtower

Jenna moved around the kitchen, putting dirty dishes in the sink, grabbing oven mitts and getting the lasagna out of the oven, and checked on the broccoli in the pot on the stove. As she took the lid off of the pot of boiling water, headlights came pouring in through the windows. She placed the lid on the stove and looked out the window to see two men getting out a old school black car. Jenna smiled to herself, knowing that it was Sam and Dean.

Above her, loud heavy footsteps were coming from every which way, going towards a window that looked out the front of the house.

"Oh, my God. They're here!"

Alley yelled from up stairs. Then the sounds of the rest of the girls freaking out followed. Jenna rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands off on her apron. Walking out of the kitchen she went to the front door and opened it. The brothers were coming up the stairs when she opened the door, letting the light from inside pour outside.

"You boys find the place okay?"

"Yeah, we did. Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"No worries. Dinner is almost ready. Come on in."

Jenna said taking a step back from the door, letting them inside. She smiled at Dean when he looked at her, she felt her face get hot as she heard the voices of the girls from earlier at work.

"You can leave your stuff here, and I'll show where you'll be staying after dinner."

Then the sounds of the girl's footsteps were heard once again, and this time they were racing down the stairs. Jenna and the brother's turned their heads to the staircase to see that Alley, Ellie, Mary, and Sara were all standing single file on the stairs looking down at the men in the entryway. Dean smiled up at them and gave them a wave.

"Girls."

"Hi."

They all said in the same tone of voice, to which Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why don't you boys go sit down at the table. Girl's show 'em where to go. Mary how about you come help me with bring dinner out."

Everyone did as they were asked. Jenna walked back into the kitchen with Mary not too far behind her. When they were in the safety of the kitchen Jenna finally spoke.

"You are all ridiculous."

Mary let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head at Jenna.

"Come on, Jenna. Have you looked at those two? Come on! How can you blame us?"

Jenna just rolled her eyes again as she opened the oven, pulling out glass pan filled with lasagna.

"Just get the salad and broccoli will ya."

She asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. When she walked into the room Dean's eyes shot over to her and looked at the pan that was in her hands.

"I hope you two like lasagna."

Jenna said with a smile on her face as she got to the table with the hot dish. She squeezed her way between Sam and Alley, placing the pan on pot holders that were already on the table. Both Sam and Dean's eyes were wide as they looked at the dish of lasagna on the table. Walking over to an empty seat, Jenna sat down and looked across the table at Sam and Dean, who were still just staring at the food. Mary had walked in and was now sitting at the table.

"Dig in."

Jenna said as she picked up her fork. Sara was the first to start cutting into the lasagna, Ellie grabbed the broccoli and Jenna picked up the salad bowl.

"Oh, Alley I forgot the drinks. Can you grab them?"

"Sure thing."

Alley said standing up and hurried into the kitchen. Jenna looked back across the table and saw that Sam and Dean were still just staring at the food.

"You boys are acting like you've never had a homemade meal."

"It's... it's just been awhile."

Sam said then Alley walked in with a pitcher of water, filling up her glass first then pasted it to Ellie. The pitcher made it's way around the table then Jenna looked around seeing that everyone had dished up their dinner, and started eating. Her blue eyes found their way back over to their two guests and she couldn't help but laugh. She watched as Sam and Dean ate the food like there was no tomorrow.

"How long has it been?"

"I have no idea. But this is amazing."

Dean told her with his mouth half way filled with food. Again Jenna couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you."

She said with a smile and a laugh as she took a bite of her cooking. Jenna looked around the table and watched as her friends around the table watch the brothers eat.

"Have you seen Derek anywhere?"

Alley asked Jenna, tearing her eyes away from Sam and Dean to look at her. Jenna shook her head and placed fork down.

"I gave him leave until you know, the cops realize that it wasn't him."

"You still believe that?"

"Come on, Ellie. We've known the guy for how long? You know that Derek would never be able to do something like that."

"He is a gentle ginger giant."

Sara said from the other side of the table. Jenna nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. The other girls at the table agreed with Sara, but Ellie wasn't too sure.

"I love the guy and all, but I don't know. I need to see Derek first."

She told them as she picked up her fork and took another bite of her food. Sam and Dean both looked at the girls around the table as they talked about their friend.

"So, you all knew him?"

Sam asked looking over at Ellie first. They all nodded and Sam looked to Jenna.

"He went missing about a week ago. After his family well, we're killed."

Alley said looking down at her plate, not making eye contact with anybody.

"Way to be a mood killer, Sammy."

Dean said looking over at his brother, trying to bring back some light into the room after Sam led the dinner conversation in a dark direction. Jenna let out a small laugh at Dean's words and tried not to spit out her drink as she did so. Dean looked away from his brother to see Jenna covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she laughed.

"How about you boys tell us some stories from your road trip?"

Jenna asked when she regained herself from laughing. Dean and Sam looked at each other, trying to find what stories to tell their hosts.

* * *

><p>Jenna took the last dirty plate off the table and walked into the kitchen with the large stack of plates. With the last of the dishes in the kitchen Jenna put on a pair of yellow gloves and got to washing the dishes. Everyone else was off in some other part of the house. She had told everyone that she would take care of the dishes. Sam insisted that he would help, but Jenna shooed him out. Now she was alone and that's what she wanted.<p>

As she washed the dirty dishes Jenna started to hum to herself, she had chosen the song All Along the Watchtower. As the song went on she started to sing the words out loud from memory. With the noise from her singing and the running water, Jenna didn't hear the footsteps coming into the kitchen. On the other side of the room Dean stood leaning against the counter. He stood there and listened to Jenna singing with a smile on his face.

"You have a nice voice."

Jenna's head whipped around to see Dean standing there. With blush on her cheeks she put her hand over her heart and acted surprised to see him standing there.

"God, ever heard of knocking?"

She asked turning back to the sink filled with dishes. Dean chuckled and walked to the other side of the room. He stood to the right of Jenna and watched her do the dishes. After he stood there for a good minute or two, Jenna looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty?"

"Well, what would you like me to do?"

"Dry the dishes and put them away?"

Dean didn't say anything. He walked around Jenna and stood next to her and grabbed a clean plate out of the other side of the sink. Looking around he saw that a dish rag was hanging off a metal bar that hang on the cabinet that was right next to Jenna's leg. He reached down, brushing his hand against Jenna's leg, and grabbed that the towel. Dean could feel Jenna looked up him, but when he went to look at her she looked back down at the sink. He smiled to himself and started the whip the plate dry.

"How long do you think you and Sam are going to stay in town?"

"We're not sure yet. Maybe a week."

Jenna nodded and placed another plate into the left side of the sink. Dean placed his plate on the small counter space that was to his left, then grabbed another plate to dry off.

"Is Jenna short for something?"

"Genevieve."

"Pretty name. Even prettier girl."

Dean said with a smile on his face. Jenna couldn't stop herself from giggling and turning a shade darker. She felt Dean looking down at her and she just knew that he was smiling at what he had done to her.

"So, Dean. Is there a last name that comes with that?"

"Rose."

"Dean Rose. Like Axl Rose?"

"The very same. So, Genevieve?"

"Price."

Dean smiled and put another plate on the stack.

"You were singing Hendrix, right?"

"The one and only. My mom and grandma were hippies. I was thisclose to being named Star Shine."

"Star Shine? For your first name?"

"You better believe it. At the last minute my mom changed her mind. She thought that Genevieve was prettier."

"What about you? How did your name come to be?"

Dean paused for a moment before answering Jenna's question. He looked down at the plate in his hands and thought about the night when he met his grandparents for the first and only time.

"Dean is a family name."

"Well, I like it."

Jenna said with a smile on her face. She looked down at her leg, seeing the very small gap between her and Dean. The heat rose to her face once again. She shook her head, trying to get Dean out of it.

"You said earlier that the diner was your grandma. When did she pass?"

"A few years ago, 2004. She had lung cancer. Granny was all the family I had left."

"I'm sorry. Sammy about the only real family I have left too. Our dad died a few years ago and our mom died when we were kids. What about yours?"

"My mom died when I was six, she had brain tumor. Mom kicked my dad out when I was not much older than that. I haven't seen him since I was a little kid. When my mom died all I had was my grandma and grandpa. Pops died when I was 12, it was old age. Wow, I'm sorry for telling you all of this."

Jenna said with a small little laugh, trying to not make their convention anymore awkward as she thought she had made it. Dean smiled and bumped her with his hip lightly, making her look up at him.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Sorry about your mom and grandpa."

Jenna smiled up at him then her blue eyes went back to the last bit of dishes that were left in her side of the sink.

"I've learnt to deal with it. I miss them a lot. This was my great grandpa's house. My Granny got it from him when he died. Even though her and Pops only had my mom, they still took it."

"How many rooms does it have?"

"Six. I had the girls move in when they all started working at the diner. You and Sam are going to have to fight over who gets the guest room. The loser will have to use the pull out couch in the living room."

She said with a smile then she pulled out the drain at the bottom of the sink and removed her yellow gloves. When she put the gloves on side of the sink she walked over to the other side of Dean. She gather up the plates and walked to the cabinet that they belonged in.

"Do you do this a lot? Take in travelers without a place to lay their heads at night."

Dean asked trying to make it sound as weird as he could. His choice in words made Jenna laugh as she placed the plates in their spot in the cabinet. Turning back around she saw Dean holding a handful of pans and she pointed to the cabinet below where she had just put the plates. He nodded and they walked to the opposite sides of the kitchen.

"I've never done it before."

"Why did you take us in?"

"Well, it was Sara who invited you both. But, that's besides the point. The thing is that I trust you two. I just have some weird gut feeling that I should help you and Sam."

Dean put the pans away then look over at Jenna who was watching him. He smiled at her, making a smile come her face as well. Standing up Dean walked across the rom again and stood in front of Jenna. As Dean walked across the room to her Jenna couldn't move. For some reason she found herself rooted to the spot. When he stood in front of her, Jenna looked up at his face and as that his green eyes were looking down at her.

"I was told that I needed to try some of your famous pie."

For a brief moment Jenna couldn't say anything. All she could do was look up into Dean's stunning green eyes that she had fallen for seen she first saw them this morning.

"Don't you worry. I brought my work home with me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**I don't really know yet what season I'm starting this out in yet. **

**But I have within the last month started watching this show and I finished season 6 in less than a week. It's been two days and I'm already more than half way done with season 7. **

**Anyways, follow, favorite, and review :)**

**Ciao ;)**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
